True Power
by SaxGirl2012
Summary: I wrote these poems when I was switching between Gx guys almost everyday
1. Chapter 1

True Power

I lust for power

Nothing more

But I still feel empty

No one to have

No one to hold

My tiger at my side is not enough

A King at my side is all I want

Looking down, upon his sight

Silver hair

His form clothed in white

Watching him forever, no end in sight

Two different world separated by fate

But I once was the girl, he had to hold

That last night before I left

A special bond we made

Unfortunately you never know

Of the little boy that's truly yours

At night when I look down, I see.

You crying, staring at a picture of me

Did I really hurt you that much

I still remember your gentle touch

I feel a hand brush my cheek

As I rock our baby boy to sleep

I turn around my eyes go wide

A special someone catches my eye

A form clothed in white I see

With silver hair

Next to me


	2. A Blank Canvas

A Blank Canvas 

My knight in shining armor, my one and only man. The one that always took my hand, to help me stand. But now you're gone, and I've fallen hard. I'm unaware of who they are. All I see are empty faces. But I see your face on a regular basis. I close my eyes and there you are. I try to dream and your not far. I really want to see your face. It's me, not you. I truly hate.

Author's Note- This poem talks about my relationship with Zane turns to the dark side.


	3. One Wish on a Moonbeam

A/N These poems are told from Maya's son's P.O.V. In this first poem from the 6th to the 10th line of the poem One Wish on a Moonbeam Many days 

Many nights

You stare at the door

Hoping that, he

Will finally come home

A little boy hates his Papa

Because Mama cries when he's not watching

But then he hates Mama, for moving on

When she said she loved Daddy

But her heart was torn

A new Papa

No wait…

I won't call him that!

He hurts my Mama and never looks back

I try to save Mama, but she says get back

Where are you Daddy?

I ask every night

Mama still loves you

Mama still cries

Mama never smiles when I wipe her eyes

So please come and save her

I'm begging you please

Mostly for Mama

But a little for me


	4. Homeward Bound

Homeward Bound A letter for my Mama 

A letter tattered and torn

When Mama sees who wrote the page

I see a smile of joy

Tears fall down her graceful cheeks

So I know who it's from

The daddy that I want to know

The daddy that I love

Mommy has started fighting back

Mommy won't give in

The name on the letter reminds me of dark

So my papa's really NightShroud

My daddy name is paved in fame

You helped my Mama kick him out

You helped my Mama say

I don't need you any more

So pack your bags and go

It will always be my son and me

And his father whose coming home


	5. Lullaby

Lullaby One door opens 

The same door closed

I sneak on my tiptoes and open her door

A man in a trench coat is what I see

He's sitting with Mommy drinking tea

Oh no!

I dropped my teddy bear

The tall man turns around

He's wearing a very scary mask

So I look at the ground

I hear footsteps coming near

When I look up, he's reappeared

Without a mask

Just bright brown eyes

He looks like me

I wonder why?

I waddle to Mommy

And sit on her chair

They sing me a song

And he strokes my hair

My eyelids feel heavy

I don't know why

With strangers around I can't shut my eyes

Could this be Daddy, I ask myself

I guess I'll ask Mommy

But not right now

I'll ask Mommy later

When the sun isn't down


	6. Moonlit Morning

Moon Lit Morning Rubbing away the sleep from my eyes 

I walk to the kitchen to find a surprise

Of bacon and pancakes, of sausage and eggs

With maple syrup and juice freshly made

Mommy is laughing, that man is still here

He's wearing a blazer that's Obelisk Blue

He doesn't look scary

He looks fun to me

I sit and eat breakfast

Then ask him to play

He and Mommy get ready

Then we go out for the day

Mommy picks flowers and watches us play

When I see her smile, my breath is taken away

She looks so pretty, wearing her dress

It's white as the lilies and soft as the snow

I'm up off the ground, and around I go

Mommy comes over and kisses the man

He says we're a family, once again

I cannot believe it

I have no words

Mommy is happy

And Daddy's come home


End file.
